Transformation
Transformation (変換) is a technique that is the act of changing one's body into another form in order to tap into greater stores of energy, strength, and speed. Appearances This technique can refer to the Saiyans transforming into Great Apes when a full moon provides them with enough Blutz Waves. Some Saiyans can also transform into Super Saiyans. As seen at the beginning of Dragon Ball, Master Roshi can transform to 50% Power and Max Power. Garlic Jr. and other Makyans are capable of transforming into muscular brutes. Princess Snake can transform herself into a Giant Snake who has the ability to breath fire and eat a person whole. Zarbon is capable of transforming from his Elegant Form to a reptilian-looking form called Monster Form. Frieza transforms multiple times. In Frieza's first two transformations, his body simply changes size, shape, and appearance. His third transformation into his final form is a full metamorphosis, with his third form becoming as a shell or carapace and his final form exploding out of it. None of Frieza's race are seen regressing back into earlier forms in either the ''Dragon Ball'' manga or anime, although in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Cooler is seen reverting back to his true form after being struck by Goku's Kamehameha. It is possible the transformation is one-way, though this is not likely since Frieza is spoken of having chosen his first (tiny) form in order to limit his immense power, and Zarbon having knowledge of at least one of Frieza's transformations suggest that Frieza has indeed transformed at least once prior to fighting Vegeta. In some games, Frieza mentions things that might confirm this like "It has been a long time since I had to take on this form". Frieza is shown transforming through three different forms (2nd, 3rd, and 4th), while his brother, Cooler, transforms into a fifth. Their father, King Cold, only appears in a form similar to Frieza's second form. Cell has this same ability due to having some of Frieza and King Cold's DNA within him. However, he cannot simply transform as Frieza and Cooler can. He must first absorb the bio-matter of Android 17 and Android 18 to advance from his Imperfect form to his Semi Perfect form and Perfect form. He is returned to his Semi-Perfect form after Android 18 is removed from him by force, but thanks to his Saiyan and Namekian DNA coupled with a near-lethal injury, he is able to regenerate and advance into a Super Perfect form. Android 13 transforms into a more powerful form as well, from using the memory cards and batteries of his destroyed comrades, Android 15 and Android 14. Bojack and some of his Galaxy Soldiers are capable of transforming to increase their power as well. Janemba is capable of transforming from an obese giant to a young oni/demon. Hirudegarn is also shown to be able to transform like an insect (his final form being that of a demonic looking insect). List of transformations Saiyan transformations There are several Saiyan transformations in the series, which are: Great Ape, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Golden Great Ape, and Super Saiyan 4. ;Great Ape The Great Ape is one of the most common transformations seen used by pure Saiyans. This form is only accessible if the Saiyan has a tail. While in the form of a Great Ape, if the tail is cut off, the Saiyan returns to his/her normal state. This transformation is triggered by when Blutz Waves are transferred to the Saiyan. The most common supply of Blutz Waves are given from a Full Moon. If there is no moon available, a Saiyan may use a Power Ball. The Power Ball emits Blutz Waves used to activate the transformation. Once transformed, the Great Ape's power and strength is increased tenfold from the base form. If just started with this transformation, the Great Ape may go into rampage. ;Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan is a Legendary Transformation of legend in the Saiyan race. Only a select few of the Saiyans have been able to achieve this rare form. In legend, a Super Saiyan is a warrior pure of heart and awakened by fury. The first Saiyan in centuries to achieve this form was Goku, after seeing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza. In this transformation, the hair raises and turns a golden color. A Super Saiyan's power level shoots up by fifty times its normal amount (or 100 according to General Rilldo in Dragon Ball GT episode 19, "A General Uprising"). There are also a few variations of this transformation: False Super Saiyan, a prequel to the form appearing only in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Ascended Super Saiyan, an advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Ultra Super Saiyan, an even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Full-Power Super Saiyan, the state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan transformation itself, rather than an advanced stage; and Legendary Super Saiyan, a level of Super Saiyan which magnifies its user's strength capacity, without drawbacks. Broly is the only known user of this Super Saiyan variant, and did not appear in the manga. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Humans with a small percentage of Saiyan blood are able to take on the Super Saiyan form if they wish for it through Shenron. ;Super Saiyan 2 A Super Saiyan 2 is a full transformation beyond the regular Super Saiyan. The first Super Saiyan 2 was born in the Cell Games. After seeing his friends being brought to near death by the Cell Juniors, Gohan went into a rage, causing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan easily overpowered Cell after the transformation, as well as killing all of the Cell Junior with Quiet Rage, and eventually killing Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. A few Saiyans achieved the form after Gohan, such as Goku and Vegeta. ;Super Saiyan 3 The Super Saiyan 3 is a transformation, coming after the Super Saiyan 2 form. The first Saiyan to achieve this form was Goku. He discovered this form while doing training in Other World. He first presented this form in his first confrontation with Majin Buu. The only other Saiyan to achieve this form, was the fusion, Gotenks. There are no records of any other Saiyan achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Exceptions for other Saiyans reaching the Super Saiyan 3 form are in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 which features Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Broly, and in Dragon Ball Heroes which features Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks, Trunks, and Gogeta. Broly's form is sometimes referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3. ;Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Saiyan transformation much more powerful than Super Saiyan 3 that is present only in the anime movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. The Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of the Super Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Beerus, and this is what hastens Beerus' awakening in the film. When Goku transforms to this form, he powers up with flame-like aura (as opposed to the gold aura with previous Super Saiyan forms). He then appears with his hair glowing red and with shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has flame-like aura.V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of Destruction Beerus.Weekly Shōnen Jump #14, 2013 The form allows Goku to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. ;Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan transformation present in the anime only sequel Dragon Ball GT, and that has never been mentioned in the Dragon Ball manga. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. This transformation is the ultimate combination of both the humanoid Super Saiyan and the Great Ape. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. Namekian transformations Namekians have the power to increase their size and turn into Great Namek. Namekians who unlock a higher consciousness within themselves become Super Nameks. They also use a special type of Namekian Fusion. Makyan transformation Several members of the Makyan race have the ability to take on a more muscular "Super form". This form is used by Garlic Jr. and his top minions, with Garlic Jr. using a Super form which greatly incrases his size and gives him a dark green color and a slightly different shaped head. Frieza's race transformations Members of Frieza's race have many of transformations. Frieza displays three restrained forms as well as his true form and its power enhancements, while his brother Cooler has a transformation above that of Frieza's final form. Zarbon's race transformation Zarbon has the ability to transform from his Elegant Form into a more powerful Monster Form, which holds his true power. Other members of Zarbon's race, who appear in video games, are either in their Elegant Form or Monster Form but do not switch from one to the other. Cyborg augmentation Several beings in the series have been transformed into cyborgs, usually either to save their life, increase their power, or both. Notable examples include Cyborg Tao, Mecha Frieza, Android 17, Android 18, and Dr. Gero (Android 20). Cell's transformations The Bio-Android Cell has the ability to take on new forms through Absorptions, though Cell's final state is achieved through a Zenkai. Race of Hera transformation Some members of the Race of Hera are capable of taking on a form referred to as "Full Power". This form increases the user's muscle mass, turns them a light green, and the hair a dark red. Majin transformation The members of the Majin species are able to take on a more powerful state referred to as "Pure Majin". Super Buu takes this form after removing all of his absorptions, turning back into Kid Buu. Janemba When a being takes in enough evil energy, they will transform into a demon named Janemba. Janemba itself has two forms: a yellow giant and obese demon, and a regular-sized red and purple demon named Super Janemba. Tuffle Machine transformations Several powerful Tuffle Machine Mutants are capable of taking on enhanced forms. Dr. Raichi's Hatchiyack is capable of powering up from his Humanoid form into either a Super form or a Giant form. The Machine Mutant General Rilldo can absorb metal, including other other Machine Mutants and the Machine Planet M-2, in order to transform into his Hyper Meta-Rilldo or Meta-Rilldo forms. Baby is capable of using several different Saiyan forms while in control of Trunks, Goten, Gohan, or Vegeta. Shadow Dragon transformations Except Haze Shenron, each of the Shadow Dragons have their own unique type of transformation. For example: Oceanus Shenron can switch between humanoid and dragon forms, and Syn Shenron can use his basic form and a more powerful state named Omega Shenron gained from absorbing the seven Dragon Balls. Similar techniques The Balloon Technique allows the user to puff their body up like a balloon. The Kaio-ken, and by extension the Super Kaio-ken, is considered to be a transformation in several video games. Mr. Satan's High Tension and Dabura's Demonic Will power ups are triggered like transformations in the ''Budokai'' series. Certain beings are able to unlock part of all of a persons potential. The Namekian Grand Elder Guru can give someone a potential unlock that unlocks a fair amount of the user's power, and the Old Kai is able to perfom a much greater potential unlock that unlocks someone above their full potential. Captain Ginyu's Body Change allows him to take switch bodies with his opponent. Babidi's Mind Control is able to turn an entity of substantial evil into a Majin, greatly increasing their power. Frieza's 100% Activation allows him to briefly use his 100% power while remaining in his regular Final Form. When in his 100% power or Mecha forms, Frieza can also use a power up named Long awaited-for 100% to further increase his muscle mass and power. The Chocolate Beam used exclusively by Majins and Majuub transforms whatever is hit by it into candy. Character meaning *変 (Hen) = Change *身 (Shin) = Body Gallery References * Category:Supportive Techniques